Rosa en el desierto
by feriyen
Summary: NA/no soy muy buena escribiendo Summary.(Este fic participa en el Reto de apertura del Gotei 13:Un relato sobre el amor) Espero que disfruten el poema


NA/ advierto que no soy buena escribiendo romance, así que no sean tan crueles (por favor), espero que les guste el poema

Disclaimer; del increíbleTite Kubo.

Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto de apertura del Gotei 13: Un relato sobre el amor.

 **Rosa en el desierto**

Ichigo caminaba por las frías calles, mirando sus pies, sin ningún propósito, se sentía cansado, y el clima no ayudaba, el sol empezó a ocultarse. La lluvia empezó a caer, suspiro de cansancio poniéndose la capucha, observo con desgano como las personas corrían a buscar refugio, siguió caminando sin rumbo alrededor de la ciudad

"caminaba yo por la senda"

"Y te vi"

"Estabas allí"

"Sola como una rosa en el desierto"

Estuvo caminando por más de una hora, podía sentir el agua escurriendo de su ropa, la lluvia ya se había calmado las calles empezaban a llenarse de nuevo. Te detuviste, de golpe al ver a tú _mejor amiga_ , al otro lado de la calle, reconociéndola a pesar de que llevaba un paraguas ocultando su rostro

"mire tus pétalos"

"y aún conservan su color"

"suaves"

"Frescos"

A pesar de la lluvia fresca eras capaz de oler la fregancia de su cabello, queriendo acercarte y tocarlo, demostrándole todo el amor que le profesabas. Siendo detenido por el semáforo quería llamarla, al ver como se alejaba del lugar, como si fuera una señal del cielo, el sol empezaba a salir

"La luz del sol iluminaba tu tallo"

"La sombra de tu figura"

"se dibuja en mi cuerpo"

"Las espinas clavadas en mi corazón no sangraban"

La observo alejarse, lentamente, pudo haber pasado unos minutos esperando, pero para él era una eternidad, miro con impaciencia al semáforo, casi podía escuchar los gritos de su Hollow interno llamándolo idiota. Suspiro con alegría al verlo cambiar, corriste desesperado por donde la viste marcharse

"eras una rosa"

"la rosa más bella de mi desierto"

"tenía sed y hambre de ti"

"tenía ganas de ser la brisa"

"que danza entre tus hojas"

Seguiste su rastro (o lo intentaste), con cansancio e irritación al no poder encontrarla, miraste a todos lados, suspiraste de alivio al ver el color característico de su cabello doblar la esquina, quisiste gritar su nombre, pero no podías, sentías un nudo en tu garganta cada vez que querías gritar su nombre, levantaste la vista al cielo

"mire el cielo"

"y allí estábamos ambos"

"amalgados con el éter"

Con una sonrisa, te armaste de valor, y corriste más rápido, casi desesperado, deteniéndote al verla de espalda, extendiste tu mano mientras te acercabas, inseguro, tus manos no dejaban de temblar sintiendo como el suelo desaparecía, negaste con la cabeza, tu boca empezó a secarse, podías sentir como todo tu cuerpo temblando ya no sabías si era por la lluvia, o por verla tan cerca de ti, intentaste justificarte inútilmente a ti mismo, alegando que era por la lluvia,

"estrellas fugaces en tu seno"

"Caballos sueltos en tus mano"

Tocaste su hombro, ella te observo con sorpresa, dándose la vuelta para encararte o gritarte, y tú la abrazaste con todas tus fuerzas, no te importo que tu ropa estuviera mojada, ella se quedó completamente quieta, sin saber si debía corresponder o separarse, cuando sentiste que ella quería separarse reforzaste tu agarre, susurrando en su oído-lo siento, te amo-tomando su rostro lo acercaste al tuyo, juntando sus labios

"eras rosa y yo tu dueño"

Ella soltó su paraguas correspondiendo al beso, cuando terminaron ella te miro fijamente, mientras tu no parabas de temblar, incluso escuchaste a tú hollow, gritarte o animarte ya no te importaba, solo te importaba estar con ella, acariciaste su cabello, bajando a su rostro

-te amo-susurraste con más fuerza, cayendo de rodillas, tus piernas ya no eran capaces de soportar tu peso-no puedo vivir sin ti, fui un idiota, perdóname fui un idiota-agachaste tu rostro, sorprendido cuando ella tomo tus manos dedicándote una dulce sonrisa

-yo, también te amo-susurro mientras pequeñas lagrimas escapaban de su hermoso rostro, con el pulgar borraste, sus lágrimas, volviéndola a besar, para después tomar su mano. Tu Hollow grito de alegría "MIA" no pudiste estar más de acuerdo con él

"como dulce vino"

"que desciende de mi boca"

"como ovejas retozando los prados"

"como chispas de ensueño"

"que iluminan mi deseo"

"así eras rosa mía"

"mía y de nadie más"

Ichigo miro a la mujer más hermosa del mundo, dormida junto a él, habías vivido una semana sin ella, cada día resulto una completa agonía, sintiendo que tu vida se escapaba. Suspiraste de alivio al verla dormir junto ti y no en los brazos de otro tipo, con solo imaginarlo tu sangre empezó a hervir, y tus ojos tomaron un brillo asesino

-Ichigo-kun-susurro tu bella princesa en sueños, sonreíste acariciándola, te acomodaste junto a ella, sonriendo

-descansa, mi amor-susurraste con cariño, besando su frente

"Ahora descansa rosa de encanto"

"que yo cuidaré tus aposentos"

"seré yo por siempre tu compañía"

"y serás tú mí anhelado consuelo"

-Orihime-fue lo último que dijiste antes de cerrar tus ojos

 **¿Review? Por favor**

NA/buena es la primera vez que participo o me uno a un foro jejeje estoy algo nerviosa, y el poema existe tiene el mismo nombre que la historia


End file.
